A Ação É
by Yuufu
Summary: PRESENTE DE NATAL PARA LUCI E. POTTER! James, Sirius e Remus precisam provar que são inocentes em um julgamento feito por Lily.


**N/A:** _Não, eu não possuo a saga Harry Potter. Se eu o fizesse, estaria num iate nas praias italianas, tomando uisque..._

_Essa fic é um presente de Natal para minha querida Mamma, também conhecida como Luci E. Potter!_

_

* * *

_

DOS FATOS:

_**JAMES POTTER**__, __**SIRIUS BLACK**__ e __**REMUS LUPIN**__ estão sendo acusados, porque no dia 12 de janeiro de 1981, no período da tarde, no vilarejo de Godric's Hallow, destruiram a residência na qual ocupavam, quase expuseram a magia para os trouxas habitantes do vilarejo e perderam o bebê Harry Potter por duas horas._

_Consta dos autos que mais cedo, naquele dia, os amigos de JAMES POTTER, conhecidos como SIRIUS BLACK e REMUS LUPIN chegaram para o almoço na casa daquele a pedido da esposa de James, Lily Evans._

_Consta ainda que Lily Evans foi chamada pelo Hospital Saint Mungus, local onde trabalha como curandeira, devido à uma complicação em um de seus pacientes, motivo pelo qual teve que sair às pressas, deixando seu marido e os dois amigos sozinhos na residência, tomando conta do bebê do casal, Harry Potter._

_James, Sirius e Remus, ao verem que estavam sozinhos, decidiram que seria uma grande idéia praticar alguns feitiços. Por conta disso, a casa foi praticamente destrída._

_Por estarem ocupados em mostrar quem sabia mais feitiços que o outro, os três homens esqueceram quem era a prioridade ali: Harry._

_Assim, quando Lily voltara do hospital, juntamente com duas amigas, Lucy __Eyelesbarrow e Marlene McKinnon, encontrou a casa em completo caos._

_Ao indagar a James Potter onde estava seu querido bebê, o homem não soube responder, desconversando a toda hora._

**X.x.X**

- Ei! Não foi isso o que aconteceu!

- Quieto, James! – uma Lily enfurecida bateu na mesa, acenando com a cabeça para Lucy, que acabara de narrar o que acontecera ali. – Você não está em posição de corrigir nada!

- Mas...

- Mas nada! E me chame de Dra. Evans! – cruzou os braços ao mesmo tempo que empinava o nariz.

- Nós vamos _mesmo_ levar isso a sério? – perguntou o homem de cabelos arrepiados, mas desistiu da resposta com o olhar que a esposa lhe dera. – Certo...

- Bom, vamos começar o interrogatório então? – uma loirinha, também conhecida como Lucy Destrambelhada Eyeslesbarrow, interrompeu, evitando uma morte na certa.

Vendo um aceno positivo de Lily e uma cara de indignado de James, Lucy sorriu, ajeitando-se na cadeira e pegando um pergaminho que estava em cima da mesa. Analisou por um tempo o que estava escrito no pergaminho, e olhou séria para o homem.

- Onde você estava na noite de 14 de maio de 1963?! – perguntou autoritária, ganhando um olhar estranho de Lily.

- Lucy! O que isso tem a ver?!

- Ora, Lils! Eu só estou encarnando o meu papel de promotora! – respondeu Lucy de uma forma inocente. – Além do mais, quem garante que o que aconteceu nesse dia não influenciou o James que temos hoje?

- Tudo bem, Lucy... – Lily suspirou e resolveu deixar de lado a amiga, afinal, não iria discutir com uma louca. – Mas vamos nos focar no dia de hoje, tudo bem?

Soltando um suspiro de tristeza, a loirinha acenou com cabeça e voltou a encarar James, que estava olhando estranho para ela. – O que foi?! – perguntou raivosa.

- Sabe, não sei como o Sirius consegue viver com a sua loucura...! – comentou o rapaz, em um tom pensativo, sem se dar conta do que realmente falara.

- O QUE?! – gritou "a promotora", batendo com as duas mãos na mesa e fazendo com que James se encolhesse de medo. – DRA. EVANS, PRENDA-O POR DESACATO À AUTORIDADE!

- LUCY, contenha-se! – Lily, que começara a rir desde o momento filosófico de James, não se conteu e começou a gargalhar. – Não vamos prender ninguém... _Por enquanto_. – sorriu maldosa no final da frase.

Ao ouvir as palavras da esposa, James Potter se revoltou. Então elas realmente queria continuar com aquela palhaçada?!

- Tudo bem! Vocês podem continuar com essa brincadeira de vocês, mas eu só falo na presença de meu advogado!

Lily e Lucy olharam uma para a outra, piscando.

- Sabe, Lils... Apesar dele ser um _criminoso_ – nesse ponto, Lucy olhou com os olhos semi-cerrados na direção do moreno. -, ele tem direito a um advogado...

- Eu sei, Lucy. – Lily suspirou. – Mas quem vai ser o advogado? Remus e Sirius – a esse ponto, olhou para a porta da cozinha que levava para a sala, onde os outros dois se encontravam. – são acusados também.

- Eu posso ser a advogada. – uma voz, que até então se mantivera calada, somente olhando o que se passava no local, se fez presente.

Todos viram a cabeça na direção de onde vinha a voz e se depararam com Marlene McKinnon.

Dando com os ombros, Lily se virou para o marido. – Bem, James, alguma objeção?

- Não, nenhuma! – James sorriu para Marlene, e depois olhou para as outras duas.

Sorrindo, Marlene caminhou meio áerea até onde o rapaz se encontrava, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Muito bem! – Lucy sorriu satisfeita, pois finalmente iam continuar com o julgamento. – Agora que os senhores Potter, Black e Lupin estão devidamente auxiliados, podemos continuar. Desembucha, Potter.

- Ela pode falar assim comigo? – James perguntou para Marlene, que deu com os ombros.

- Ignore-a, apenas nos conte o que aconteceu. – sorriu doce para o amigo.

Acenando com a cabeça, James olhou sério para "a juíza" e para "a promotora".

- Como todos sabem, Remus e Sirius vieram para cá para o almoço. Como todos também sabem, Lily foi chamada para ir ao Saint Mungus cuidar de alguém aí... – começou a dizer, fazendo um sinal de descaso no final da frase.

- Não fale assim, James! – Lily pareceu irritada com o descaso do marido. – Você sabia que a senhora Hellmaker está com uma doença gravíssima e que foi abandonada por seus parentes e amigos?! Isso é muito insensível da sua parte!

- Lily, preste atenção ao nome da mulher! _Hell-maker_!¹ – falou devagar o sobrenome da mulher, para que a ruiva entendesse.

- Sabe que ele tem razão, Lils. – Lucy comentou pensativa e Marlene concordou com a cabeça. – Não me espanta a mulher não ter parentes ou amigos!

Lily analisou bem e não teve como não concordar com os três.

- Mas isso não significa que não ela mereça educação e respeito! – disse para não se dar por vencida completamente. – E não fuja do assunto, James!

- Certo... Só estava constatando o óbvio... – o rapaz respondeu a contra gosto, rodando os olhos.

- Sem enrrolar, senhor Potter. – dessa vez foi Lucy quem apressara o "acusado".

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom! Continuando... – suspirou, arrepiando o cabelo com uma mão. – A Lily saiu e deixou a gente cuidando da casa e do Harry. Estávamos indo bem demais, se você quer saber. Mas daí escutamos um barulho estranho vindo do sótão da casa. A princípio não nos importamos, sabe? Continuamos a nos entreter com aquela caixa que a gente comprou, Lily, digo, Doutora Evans.

- James, aquilo é uma televisão... – Lily o interrompeu. – Eu já te disse isso mil vezes!

- É, é... Que seja! – ele ficou impaciente - Então, continuando... – mas parou, franzindo o cenho e pensando em algo.

- O que é agora, senhor Potter? – Lucy, que era a que mais levava a sério aquela brincadeira toda, indagou irritada com a demora.

- Algo te preocupa, James? – Marlene colocou uma mão no braço do rapaz, apertando-o, preocupada.

- Ahn? Não é nada... – finalmente ele acordou do transe e respondeu. – É só que... – e agora olhou para a esposa. – Você não deveria ser Doutora Potter? – perguntou de uma maneira bem inocente, tentando entender.

- Eu não acredito! – Lucy bateu a mão na mesa, chamando a atenção de todos para si. – E eu achando que era algo importante! Estamos só nos atrasando com isso tudo.

- Calma, Lucy... – Lily acalmou a amiga e virou-se para James. – Esqueça que somos casados e continue.

- O QUE? – James estava bem ofendido. – Então você não quer ser a Senhora Potter? – agora adquiriu um olhar de tristeza nos olhos. – Eu...

- Calma, James... – agora era Marlene que reconfortava James. – Estamos só brincando. É claro que Lily quer ser a Senhora Potter! Ela te ama! Não é, Lils? – olhou para a ruiva, buscando ajuda.

- Ahn... É claro, Jimmy! – Lily respondeu, caminhando até o marido. – Você sabe que eu te amo, Jimpo, e adoro ser a Senhora Potter. – abraçou-o. – É só que agora, vamos finger que não temos nenhum tipo de relação, ok? Para dar mais credibilidade! – piscou para ele, torcendo para ele aceitar.

James ainda olhou desconfiado para a esposa, mas concordou com a cabeça.

- 'Tá bom... Mas você vai ter que me dar algo em troca... – e agora sorriu malicioso, no que Lily rodou os olhos e sorriu.

- Certo, eu dou! – concordou e ele abriu um sorriso "eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes". – Só se você se mostrar inocente! – agora sorriu malígna e ele murchou o sorriso.

- Você só acaba comigo, Lils... – falou mal humorado.

- Lindo! Todos sabem disso... – a "promotora" interveio mais uma vez. – Podemos continuar? Ainda temos mais dois para interrogar...

Marlene e Lily acenaram com a cabeça e as três mulheres voltaram suas atenções para James.

- Já que a Ilustríssima Representante do Ministério Público pediu com _tanta educação..._ – James falou ironico e recebeu um olhar feio de Lucy. – Eu continuo. Escutamos um barulho, mas não ligamos. Passou um tempo e escutamos o mesmo barulho de novo e já começamos a ficar irritados. Só que eu pensei que podia ser o Harry, né. Vai que ele tinha acordado e estava querendo alguma coisa. Como um pai muito zeloso que sou, - uma tosse, aquelas de escárnio, foi ouvida e ele olhou irritado para Marlene. – Você era para ser minha advogada!

- E eu sou, Jim... – Marlene deu um sorriso amarelo para ele. – Estou com resfriado, sabe?

- Sei bem... – ainda estava irritado. – Subi para o quarto do Harry Garotão do Pai e constatei que ele estava dormindo num sono profundo e calmo. Fiquei admirando a minha cria por mais um tempo, pensando em como ele ia ser o arrasa corações e um excelente jogador de quadribol, quando ouvi um barulho alto vindo da sala, onde havia deixado Padfoot e Moony. Praguejando, desci até a sala e o que eu encontrei?! – fez pausa de suspense, uma pausa longa demais.

- Não sabemos, James... – Lily falou monótona. – Você tem que nos dizer...

- A _tevesilão_ – as mulheres preferiram ignorar o erro do outro, já que não valia a pena gastar saliva com ele para corrigí-lo. – quebrada! – falou indignado. – Novinha! Tinha acabado de comprar! Mas isso não é o mais chocante, NÃO! – exaltando-se, levantou da cadeira e mexia freneticamente as mãos. – O mais chocante foi ter visto Pads e Moony SE AGARRANDO NO SOFÁ! E eu realmente espero que NÃO TENHAM SUJADO MEU SOFÁ! – agora gritou, virando o rosto em direção à sala para que os amigos escutassem. – Sério, Lils, precisamos queimar aquele sofá! Só Merlim sabe o que aconteceu nele! E se eu fosse vocês, meninas, - virou-se para Lucy e Marlene. – LARGAVA dos dois. Vocês estão levando CACHORRO E LOBO POR VIADO!

Vozes xingando James foram ouvidas vindas da sala, juntamente com ameaças, e a única coisa que as três mulheres puderam fazer foi gargalhar da indignação dos três.

Percebendo ser motivo de piada, o moreno de óculos se irritou, mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem, James... Não duvidamos de você! – Lily falava entre o riso. – Tenho certeza que elas irão pensar muito bem no que você disse. – e olhou feio para as duas, em busca de apoio.

- Claro, Jimmy! - Lucy apressou-se em dizer. – Vou pensar!

- É! – Marlene acenava com a cabeça rapidamente. – Mesmo duvidando um pouco, sabe, porque o Remus é fogo... Se é que me entende. – e corou, ao passo que Lucy gargalhou.

- Ah! Bem que falam que os mais quietos são os piores! – "juíza" e "advogada" riram da piada da "promotora", enquanto o "acusado" fazia cara de nojo.

- Poupe-me de detalhes... – James respondeu enojado. – Vou continuar! – anunciou, sentando-se na cadeira. – Depois de brigar com os dois pela pouca vergonha e pela falta de consideração por mim, escutamos novamente o barulho que tínhamos ouvido em primeiro lugar. Eu já estava revoltado! E querendo por meus hormônios de macho para trabalhar, antes que a viadagem tomasse conta de mim, corri para o sótão com a varinha em punho. – ele narrava como se fosse um filme de ação. – O recém casal correu atrás de mim. Chegamos ao sótão e eu entrei primeiro, já que sou o mais corajoso. – estufou o peito ao dizer isso. – Andei pelo sótão, sem encontrar nada, até que eu o vi... – mais uma pausa de suspense. – Era ENORME! E tinha doze patas e dentes afiados! Vocês tinham que ver, era horrível demais! Quando vi aquela coisa, as únicas coisas que passaram pela minha cabeça foram o Harry e a Lily! Não podia deixar que ele machucasse as duas coisas mais preciosas que eu tenho! Com isso em mente, parti para cima do bicho, mirando uma bela de uma azaração para cima dele. Só que ele conseguiu fugir! Procuramos por todo o sótão pelo terrível monstro por um bom tempo, até que ele nos chamou a atenção. Paramos, analisando o que aquele ser iria fazer. Ele sorriu maleficamente para nós e saiu correndo escada a baixo!

James parou um momento para recuperar o fôlego. Lily, Marlene e Lucy olhavam-no assustadas, com medo de interrompê-lo e ele batesse em alguma delas.

- Corremos atrás dele. Só que ele era muito veloz e parou aonde eu mais temia: _no quarto de Harry_! Tremi de medo. – seu olhar era de pânico e desespero. – E se ele machucasse meu filho?! Reunindo toda a força e velocidade que eu consegui, corri até o quarto do bebê. Quando entrei, vi a _criatura_ parada em cima do bercinho de Harry, analisando-o para MATÁ-LO! – James bateu com as mãos na mesa, fazendo com que as mulheres pulassem de susto. – O pobre Harry... Ele já tinha acordado e olhava para o animal, sorrindo e estendendo as mãos! Meu filho, tão inocente, querendo fazer amizade com aquela vil criatura! Não poderia deixá-lo, mas também não poderia machucar o bebê! Pulei, mais uma vez em cima da criatura, jogando minha varinha no berço de Harry. Quase consegui pegar o animal! Só que ele era mais rápido que meus super reflexos. O animal correu pelo quarto, fazendo Sirius e Remus de bobos e fugiu, descendo as esquedas para a sala e indo em direção a porta. Aquele bicho conseguiu abrir a porta e saiu e nós fomos atrás. Do lado de fora da casa, procuramos feito loucos por ele e ele fez um som, sabe? Querendo chamar as nossas atenções. Olhamos em direção à porta e encontramos o monstro, com pose de vilão, rindo de nós! Encaramos uns aos outros e, em conjunto, voamos para cima dele, só que ele, mais uma vez, foi mais rápido e entrou na casa, fechando a porta EM NOSSAS CARAS! Ele não só fechou, Lils! – olhou desesperado para a mulher. – Ele trancou a porta. Começei a espancá-la, iria destruí-la a qualquer custo! – cerrou os punhos, fazendo expressão de determinado. – Foi quando Remus finalmente pensou e resolveu usar magia para abrir a porta. Mas nesse instante... A CASA EXPLODIU! Depois de nos certificarmos que estávamos vivos, entramos na casa procurando por Harry. Foi aí que vocês chegaram! – terminou de narrar, muito cansado. Parecia até que tinha corrido uma maratona.

"Juíza", "Promotora" e "Advogada" não esboçavam expressão alguma. Estavam espantadas com toda aquela história. Marlene era a única que piscava os olhos, rapidamente.

- Foi... _isso?!_ – Lucy foi a primeira a se recompor e fez o papel de perguntar o que todas pensavam. – Francamente, James! Você podia ter inventado desculpa melhor!

- É verdade! – Lily concordou. – E você era tão criativo em Hogwarts... – falou, penalizada.

- Hey! – James se revoltou, não querendo passar por uma de mentiroso. – Se não acreditam, perguntem aos outros!

- 'Tá bom... – a ruiva revirou os olhos. – Vá lá chamar um deles e fique por lá. Vamos interrogar o próximo...

James Potter acenou com a cabeça e levantou-se da cadeira, caminhando feito soldado em uma missão até à sala. Uns minutos se passaram e de lá saiu Sirius Black, massageando a coxa.

- Não precisava fazer isso! – disse revoltado para os dois homens. – Idiotas... – resmungou e olhou para a frente, vendo as três. Abriu um sorriso galanteador. – Ora, ora, se não são minhas loira, ruiva e morena favoritas!

- Sirius, sem frescuras! – Lucy rodou os olhos, apontando a cadeira para o moreno. – Só se sente e nos conte o que aconteceu...

- Como quiser, bela dama! – fez um reverência exagerada, sentando-se ao lado de Marlene. – Olá, advogada! – piscou para ela e a morena lhe deu um tapa na nuca.

- Sem rodeios, Sirius! – riu da careta que ele fez.

- Ok, ok... – revirou os olhos, preparando-se para narrar. – Tudo começou quando Walburga Black, também conhecida como _Querida Mamãe_, descobriu que estava grávida de seu primeiro filho. Nove meses se pas-...

- BLACK! – Lucy o interrompeu. Ela estava bem vermelha. – Não precisa ser _tão_ do começo! Você pode pular uns bons anos e só falar das duas horas que a Lily não estava!

- Ué! – Sirius não compreendeu. – Não foi você que queria saber da vida do James em 1963?

- Era! Mas agora não quero mais. – fez sinal de negação com a mão. - Só nos conte o que aconteceu depois que a Lily saiu...

O moreno de olhos azuis-acizentados fez uma careta e resmungou qualquer coisa que elas não conseguiram ouvir, por isso ignoraram.

- Depois que a Lily saiu, ficamos na sala assistindo à TV. Aí escutamos um barulho. Como James disse, não demos bola. Novamente escutamos o barulho e, depois de eu falar para o Espetado que o Harry podia ter acordado e que era melhor ele dar uma olhada no meu afilhado, ele foi. Se bem que... – parou para coçar o queixo. – Ele só foi depois que eu ameaçei arrancar todo o cabelo dele. – deu com os ombros. – Enquanto James foi ver o Harry, Remus e eu continuamos a ver TV. Eu queria mudar de canal. Aquela novela já estava me dando nos nervos. Mas Remus queria saber o que o Carlos Manoel iria falar para a Paola, agora que descobriu que a Paola não era a Paola, mas sim a gêmea boa dela, a Paulina.² Irritado com toda aquela melação, peguei o controle para mudar o canal, só que Remus pulou para cima de mim, impedindo-me de assistir coisa melhor! Ficamos brigando para ver quem conseguiria ficar na posse do controle remoto. Até que uma hora, Remus mordeu minha mão e eu, na dor, joguei o controle remoto e este voou em direção à TV, acentando-a e fazendo um barulho enorme. Antes que pudéssemos consertar o aparelho, James desceu feito o Ranhoso correndo de shampoo e viu a TV quebrada. Sem nos dar tempo para explicar, ele começou a gritar com a gente, nos chamando de James, digo, viado! ACHA QUE ABSURDO?! Não sei quanto ao Remus, mas eu me garanto bem! Sirius Black é o homem mais macho de todos! Pega uma, pega geral! Acho que o chifrudo se esqueceu quem tem a maior lista de garotas de Hogwarts! – estava claro que ele estava bravo com James e sua desconfiança. – Ele é o viado do grupo!

- Tudo bem, Sirius! – Lily teve que interromper a pregação do moreno. – A gente pode discutir isso depois... Só continue contando!

Ainda de cara fechada, ele continuou.

- Enquanto James dava um piti, escutamos novamente um barulho. Eu já estava bravo com o barraco do James e a falta de consideração do Remus, então resolvi ver quem também me irritava com aqueles barulhos! Empunhando a varinha, caminhei até a origem do barulho: o sótão. Os outros dois foram atrás de mim, mas eu fui o primeiro a entrar no local. Procuramos pela criatura dos barulhos por um tempo, até que eu vi! Ele era ENORME! Tinha vinte braços, duas cabeças e cinquenta dentes afiados em cada boca! Mas mesmo assim eu tive coragem para enfrentá-lo! Afinal, não podia deixar que aquele ser chegasse até Harry, o indefeso! Joguei todas as azarações que eu conhecia no bicho, mas ele era esperto e rápido e escapava de todas. Prongs e Moony finalmente resolveram me ajudar e também tentaram acertar o bicho. Só que ele sumiu. Depois de um bom tempo que eu o encontrei de novo. Vendo que fora descoberto, ele arregalou os olhos e correu para sair do sótão. Fui atrás, é claro, e vi que ele corria para o quarto de Harry. _Não!_, eu pensei. _Você não vai pegar meu afilhiado!_, e assim eu juntei todas as minhas forças e corri atrás dele. Quando cheguei na porta, vi uma cena que me amedontrou: a criatura estava em cima do bercinho do Harry, olhando para ele com olhos de fome, e Harry, pobre e inocente Harry, sorria para ele e erguia os braços, querendo tocá-lo. Para mim a única explicação foi: esse demônio está hipnotizando o bebê!

- Gente... Essas histórias ficam piores a cada palavra dita... – Marlene comentou, tremendo a cabeça em negação.

- Hey! – Sirius protestou. – Não tem nada de ruim na minha história! E eu ainda não terminei!

- Continue então....

- Enquanto eu pensava uma forma de acabar com o bicho e tirar o Harry do feitiço, James, o estúpido, pulou na direção dos dois, deixando a varinha cair no berço. É claro que o monstro foi mais rápido e saiu correndo, passando por mim e pelo Moony e James bateu com a cara na parede. Não tendo tempo para rir do idiota-mor, disparei, mais uma vez, atrás da besta, e os outros dois me seguiram. O animal correu até a porta, conseguindo abri-la, não sei como, e saindo da casa. Seguimos ele, é claro. Quando procurávamos por ele no jardim que tem aí na frente, ele nos chamou. Viramos a cabeça rapidamente na direção dele e ele riu de nós, mostrou a língua e entrou na casa, TRANCANDO A PORTA! James, o grande burro, achando que sua cabeça dura conseguiria quebrar a porta, começou a bate-la. Quando eu dei a brilhante idéia de usarmos a magia para abri-la, a casa BUM! Explodiu. Voamos para longe. Fui o primeiro a levantar, pois pensava em Harry. Mancando, caminhei até a casa e... vocês chegaram! – bateu uma mão na outra, sorrindo satisfeito por ter cumprido a missão. - E depois vocês sabem o que aconteceu.

Olhou para as três, esperando lágrimas nos olhos e dizeres de "Você é um herói", porém, o que encontrou foi: Marlene batendo a cabeça na mesa, Lily dando um tapa no rosto e Lucy vermelha, a ponto de explodir de raiva.

- Vá chamar o Remus, Sirius... – Lily foi a quem falou, num tom cansado. – Vai, vai...

Ultrajado com tamanho desaforo, o moreno saiu pisando duro, desaparecendo quando entrou na sala. Segundos depois, Remus saiu e caminhou até a cadeira, sentando-se.

- Olá. – sorriu com carinho para a namorada e Marlene o retribuiu com um sorriso cansado.

- Por favor, Rem, pelo bem de nossa saúde, conte-nos o que realmente aconteceu! – Lucy suplicou, encarando o loiro com olhos lacrimejantes.

Acenando com a cabeça e certo de que ele seria o certo ali, começou a narrar.

- Por incrível que pareça, até o momento de James ir ver o Harry está certo. Só que ao contrário do que o James falou, não foi ele quem decidiu e sim, inacreditavelmente, o Sirius que sugeriu. James subiu e ficamos assistindo a TV. Eu queria mudar de canal, mas Sirius quase me agrediu quando eu sugeri isso. Ele queria saber o que aconteceria com a personagem da novela. Uma chatisse... – suspirou, massageando os olhos. – Eu vi o controle em cima da mesa de centro e, discretamente, fui pegá-lo. Só que Sirius percebeu e pulou em cima de mim! Começamos a lutar, para ver quem ficaria com o controle e, quando Sirius tentou me sufocar com a almofada, mordi a sua mão e ele jogou o controle, que voou até à televisão e a quebrou. Fez um barulho enorme e, antes que pudéssemos arrumar as coisas, James chegou e encarou o local. Segundos depois ele começou a gritar com a gente, chamando-nos de tudo o quanto é nome e duvidando da minha masculinidade. – bufou. – Como se a Marlene não estivesse aqui para provar que sou lobão... – cruzou os braços, revirando os olhos.

E mais uma vez, as três preferiram ignorar uma coisa que os Marotos diziam, e Lucy pensou que estava ficando boa naquilo.

- Ouvimos o barulho novamente e eu tive a idéia de verificar, porque iria me livrar da discussão dos outros dois. Mas foi em vão, já que eles resolveram me seguir... O barulho vinha do sótão e foi para lá que eu fui. Com a varinha em punho, caminhei devagar pelo local, procurando a origem. Padfoot e Prongs me ajudavam. Foi aí que eu vi... Ele era ENORME! Tinha quatro braços, dentes afiados e uma cauda que balançava feito chicote. Apontei a varinha para ele, lançando uma azaração que eu sabia ser suficiente para contê-lo. Mas ele foi mais rápido e conseguiu se esquivar, correndo pelo sótão e depois sumiu. Procuramos por ela, até que eu a vi, já na saída, tentando escapar. Chamei pelos outros dois e a critaura saiu correndo, indo em direção ao quarto do Harry. Eu fiquei preocupado! Você sabe como eu amo aquele bebê, como se ele fosse um sobrinho de sangue, Lils! – falou a última frase encarando a ruiva, que limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça. – Corri o mais rápido que eu pude até o quarto e, ao parar na porta, vi a cena: o animal estava em cima do berço de Harry, encarando-o e parecendo que ele machucaria o bebê a qualquer momento. Harry, mostrando como é corajoso, apenas sorria para o animal, acenando com os braços para ele. – parou um tempo para respirar e reorganizar as idéais. – Agora eu tenho que concordar com o Pads... A múmia do James, sem pensar, pulou na direção do bicho, deixando a varinha cair no berço. O bicho, é claro, conseguiu escapar e correu para fora do quarto, enquanto James batia com a cara na parede. Fiquei preocupado, mas não tive tempo de perguntar, porque tive que correr atrás da criatura. Ela correu para a sala e depois em direção à porta. Fomos atrás dela e, quando estávamos do lado de fora procurando por ela, ela nos chamou a atenção. Olhamos para o bicho e ele sorriu maliciosa, virando o rabo para nós e entrando na casa, TRANCANDO A PORTA! Até agora não consigo entender como ele fez isso! - parecia indignado por não conseguir compreender uma coisa. Por fim, tremeu a cabeça, achando que era melhor continuar. – James achou que sua cabeça dura seria forte o bastante para abrir a porta e, por isso, começou a batê-la contra a porta. Idiota, eu sei... Depois de um tempo, não aguentando mais vê-lo ser tão estúpido, falei para usarmos magia. Só que, nessa hora, a casa explodiu! Com a explosão, voamos para longe, mas conseguimos nos recuperar rápido e corremos em direção à casa, preocupados com o Harry. Foi aí que vocês chegaram. – terminou de narrar, movendo o olhar para cada uma.

- Eu... Preciso... De... Ar... – Marlene falou, quase morrendo de desgosto. Levantou-se da mesa e saiu apressada em direção ao quintal, deixando um Remus confuso para trás.

- E eu que acreditava em você, Remus... – Lucy tremeu a cabeça, muito decepcionada. – O Sirius e o James inventarem histórias absurdas, eu nem ligo mais... Mas você?! Tsc, tsc, tsc.

- Até o mais sensato é perdido nessa vida... – Lily comentou com pesar. – Bom... Já que as histórias se ratificam, apesar de algumas modificações, só podemos concluir que vocês são culpados...

- É verdade. Se ainda tivéssimos alguém que pudesse contar _a verdade_! – Lucy concordou. – SIRIUS, JAMES, VENHAM AQUI!

Os outros dois Marotos vieram rapidamente, esperando ansiosos pela sentença.

- E então? – James encarou esperançoso a esposa.

- E então que eu tenho uma testemunha! – a voz da Marlene foi ouvida, mais alegre. – Alguém que participou disso tudo! – ela completou, sorrindo orgulhosa e mostrando a testemunha.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – três gritos masculinos foram ouvidos. Os três homens também pularam, apontando enfurecidos para a testemunha. – É ELE!

- Ahn? – a loira piscou sem entender. – Do que estão falando?

- ELE É A CRIATURA! – mais uma vez os três falaram juntos.

- O que? – agora foi a vez da ruiva piscar, olhando dos homens para a criatura. – Um _esquilo_?!

Vendo a confirmação dos três, "juíza", "promotora" e "advogada" começaram a rir, gargalhar.

- Meu Merlim! Vocês estavam com medo de um esquilo! – Lucy era a que ria mais alto, lágrimas saindo de seus olhos.

- Não é somente isso! – James resmungou, bravo. – Vocês não tem idéia de como os esquilos nos faziam sofrer em Hogwarts! – explicou, e os outros dois concordaram. – Temos traumas desses bichos! – falou emburrado, cruzando os braços.

- Ah, bebê! – Lily caminhou até o marido, apertando a bochecha dele. – A Lily te salva, está bem? – e tornou a rir.

- Lily, - Marlene chamou a atenção da ruiva. – O Skip gostaria de contar sua versão dos fatos. – declarou.

- Meu Merlim, essa coisa tem nome! – Sirius comentou chocado, alto o suficiente para só os amigos ouvirem.

- Tudo bem! Vamos ouvir o Skip! – a ruiva sorriu para o esquilo, indicando a cadeira para ele.

Skip estufou o peito, ficando parecido com um Lorde e começou a "narrar".

- Quicky quicky quicky quiclyyyy³.

- Verdade?! – Marlene perguntou4, curiosa, ao esquilo e este acenou com a cabeça. Virou-se então para os outros e traduziu. – Ele está dizendo que mora no sótão, Lils. Disse que conheceu uma esquilinha há um tempo e, depois de muito sofrer, conseguiu a atenção dela e a conquistou! Agora se "casaram" e ela está esperando filhotes! Não é lindo?

- Ownnn! – foi o som feito por Lily e Lucy, mostrando que as duas acharam a história tão fofa quanto Marlene. James, Sirius e Remus limitaram-se a fazer cara de nojo.

- Quick quicky qui quickycky quicky. Quicky quick, quicky quick qui quic quickyckyckycky. – Skip tornou a dizer e a tradutora limitava-se a acenar com a cabeça, fazendo uma pergunta ou outra de vez em quando, na língua do esquilo, é claro.

Dez minutos se passaram e Skip parecia ter terminado de relatar. Marlene ria.

- Parece que eles estão dizendo a verdade. – comentou para as amigas. – Só que ele estava tão preocupado que o fofo Harry, palavras dele, acordasse com todo o barulho que esses três estavam fazendo, que foi até ao quarto para olhá-lo. É claro que, como ele previra, Harry havia acordado e ele tentava acalmar o bebê, mas esses três patetas não deixaram. Vendo que a única forma de por o Harry para dormir era se eles não estivessem na casa, - esse comentário recebeu olhares indignados dos três homens, além de reclamações. – então ele resolveu trancá-los para fora, até que tudo se acalmasse. Só que, quando ele chegou no quarto, Harry brincava com a varinha de James e por isso a casa explodiu.

- Ohh! – Lily olhou séria para o esquilo. – Isso esclaresse tudo!

A ruiva trocou um olhar cúmplice com as amigas e virou-se para os três homens.

- Como o depoimento do Skip se encaixa com o de vocês, consideraremos a ação parcialmente procedente! Vocês não tiveram culpa que a casa explodiu... – os três sorriram, aliviados por se livrarem de uma fria. - _No entanto_, - a continuação da ruiva fez os sorrisos nos rostos dos Marotos sumirem. - não muda o fato que vocês deixaram uma varinha com um bebê! E se algo tivesse acontecido?! Ele podia ter se matado! Por isso, vão ter que reconstruir a casa o mais rápido possível! Quero a minha casa como a deixei!

- Sim, senhora. – os dois morenos e o loiro concordaram, mesmo que a contra gosto, afinal não tinham escolha. Melhor isso do que seis meses dormindo no sofá!

Marlene sentiu Skip puxar a manga de sua roupa e, sorrindo, perguntou o que ele queria.

- Own, meninas! – ela chamou a atenção das outras que tentavam consolar James, Sirius e Remus. – Ele disse que é apaixonado pelo sorriso da Lily, pela alegria da Lucy e pela minha compaixão! – os olhos da morena brilhavam sonhadores – E disse que só não somos mais perfeitas que a Scarlett, a esquila dele!

- Ai meu Merlim! – Lucy era a mais emocionada. – Eu quero esse esquilo para mim! – e pulou na direção dele, abraçando-o.

- Nada disso, Lucy! – Lily arrancou Skip das garras da loira. – Ele mora aqui, ele é meu!

- Ei! – foi a vez de Marlene arrancar Skip de Lily. – Eu sou a única que pode entendê-lo. _Eu_ fico com ele!

Enquanto as três brigavam para ver quem ficava com Skip, Prongs, Padfoot e Moony olhavam com raiva para a cena.

- Esquilos fodem com nossas vidas até fora de Hogwarts! – James comentou mau humorado e enciumado, e cruzou os braços, sendo imitado pelos os outros dois.

* * *

_¹ Hellmaker... Tentei fazer um trocadilho para "Causadora de Inferno", ou coisa parecida. Eu sei que não ficou muito bom, mas o que vale é a intenção... Tá, às vezes nem isso!_

_² Alusão à novela mexicana que passou no SBT quinhenta vezes, conhecida como A Usurpadora._

_³ Eu não sei o barulho que os esquilos fazem, então vai ficar esse mesmo. Eu me inspirei em A nova onda do Imperador e A nova onda do Krunk para fazer o esquilo. Se alguém não tem idéia do que estou falando, assistam ao filme. São um dos melhores filmes que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. O esquilo aparece nos dois e ele fala com o Krunk._

_4 Como já disse, eu me inspirei no Krunk, que consegue falar com os animais. Mas também me inspirei na Marlene McKinnon feita pela Luci E. Potter, ou simplesmente mammys. Nas fanfics dela (À Beira do Abismo e No Limete da Razão), a Marlene tem o dom de falar com animais. Uni o útil ao agradável!_

**N/A:**_ Bem, eu não sei direito como um julgamente na Inglaterra acontece, ainda mais um bruxo, e não é bem assim que é um julgamento aqui no Brasil. Mas esqueçam-se dos detalhes e se foquem única e exclusivamente na idéia, ok?!_

_Mamma, espero que tenha gostado do meu presente para você! Eu adorei escrever essa fic e amei mais ainda o Skip!_

_Um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo para você, e para todos que leram essa história._

_Ah! Reviews educadas são sempre bem vindas ^^_

_Beijos!_


End file.
